


Stanford

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, F/M, Human Gabriel, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA. La première fois que Sam le vit, c'était le jour de son arrivée sur le campus. Il lui remettait les clés et lui donnait les informations d'usage tout en l'interrogeant sur son arrivée précoce. Ce jour-là, Sam l'avait à peine remarqué, trop pris dans sa colère envers son père et aussi un peu contre son frère, trop angoissé par sa liberté nouvellement acquise... [Jessam puis Sabriel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! voici un nouvel OS centré sur Sam et Gabriel ! Avec en guest Jessica et Dean et une brève apparition de Castiel !
> 
> UA réaliste se déroulant durant les 4 années de Sam à Stanford.

La première fois que Sam le vit, c'était le jour de son arrivée sur le campus. Il lui remettait les clés et lui donnait les informations d'usage tout en l'interrogeant sur son arrivée précoce.

Ce jour-là, Sam l'avait à peine remarqué, trop pris dans sa colère envers son père et aussi un peu contre son frère, trop angoissé par sa rentrée scolaire et trop terrifié de se savoir désormais totalement seul. Libre ! Mais seul. A partir de ce jour, s'il chutait, personne ne serait là pour le rattraper ou le relever.

C'était donc avec une boule au ventre et à la gorge qu'il avait récupéré les clés de sa chambre universitaire, sans prêter attention à ce concierge qui semblait absolument vouloir lui faire manger des caramels et le tenir au courant de sa vie sexuelle. Ça fit tout de même un peu sourire Sam.

.

La deuxième fois que Sam le rencontra, c'était trois mois après la rentrée. Le campus était vide, presque tout le monde étant rentré chez lui pour la Thanksgiving. Il ne restait que les acharnés de boulot et Sam qui broyait du noir dans la bibliothèque en regardant la nuit profonde recouvrir Palo Alto à travers l'une des immenses fenêtres.

C'était son premier Thankgiving sans sa famille.

Certes, sa famille n'avait jamais fêté le jour de l'action de grâce, mais c'était pour le principe. Savoir qu'en ce quatrième jeudi de novembre, pour la toute première fois, il était loin de son père et de son frère, que pour la première fois aussi, il ne voyait pas de manteau blanc recouvrir le paysage alors que l'hiver devenait évident. Ici, en Californie, tout, y compris la météo, était à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Son père, pour une raison que Sam ignorait, était toujours resté dans le Midwest, allant parfois exceptionnellement sur la côte est mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne passait le Nevada et son désert. Par conséquent, Sam ne connaissait que les hivers rudes et glacés, ponctués de blizzards et de pluies verglaçantes, et les étés à la chaleur étouffante qui vous clouait au sol. Il avait même vu quelques tornades et orages secs au printemps ! Mais le climat de la côte ouest lui était inconnu...

Le plus proche de la Caligornie où il avait été jusqu'à son départ se trouvait être le Grand Canyon. Ils y étaient allés une fois tous les trois pour les vacances d'été. C'était l'un des quelques souvenirs que Sam chérissait véritablement. Ça avait été les vacances les plus chaudes, les plus longues mais aussi les plus pénibles qu'il avait jamais eu. L'âne que son père lui avait loué pour qu'ils fassent ensemble la bordure du canyon avait passé son temps à flatuler à chaque pas sous les rires moqueurs de Dean. Et puis il y avait eu le bus sans clim – le radiateur de l'Impala n'aurait jamais supporté les températures du désert – le motel dont l'eau des douches était désespérément marronnée au lieu d'être transparente et où elle sortait chaude alors qu'ils espéraient tous une douche glacée. Il y avait eu des engueulades tout du long, la mauvaise foie de Dean, son entêtement à lui qui le poussait à renâcler des que son père proposait un truc et les ordres toujours aussi secs et péremptoire de ce dernier.

Ça avait été des vacances vraiment pénibles.

Mais aussi les meilleurs qu'il avait jamais connu.

Pour une fois, ils avaient agi comme une vraie famille. Ça avait été vraiment bien, justement parce que rien n'avait été parfait.

Sam soupira en pensant à cela, nostalgique et posa sa tête sur ses bras pour contempler le paysage encore florissant à l'extérieur, visible grâce aux lampadaires disposés un peu partout. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs avec mélancolie, songeant à son père et à son frère, si loin maintenant… Il sentit à peine ses yeux se fermer et s'endormit sur la table, le cœur lourd.

Ce fut le concierge qui le réveilla, qui lui offrit une barre chocolaté aussi. Quand Sam demanda les raisons de ce cadeau, le concierge dit simplement qu'il n'aimait pas voir les gosses pleurer.

Sam rougit en réalisant qu'effectivement, il pleurait. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules durant son sommeil.

\- Tu n'as personne chez qui passer les fêtes ?  
\- Ma famille est… Loin.  
\- Les avions ça existent Kiddo, rappela le concierge en s'asseyant face à l'étudiant.  
\- Sauf que… Qu'ils ne voudront probablement pas de moi, avec eux, souffla Sam en regardant tristement ses doigts.  
\- Je vois… Et des amis ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'en trois mois tu n'as pas réussi à t'en faire un seul !

Sam se sentit rougir à nouveau.

\- J'ai… Pas vraiment l'habitude, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.  
\- O-K… lâcha le concierge d'un air entendu en croisant les bras. Tu vas me faire plaisir mon grand, demain, tu t'installes à cette table, là-bas, dit-il en pointant une table semblable à toutes les autres un peu plus loin.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu verras bien !  
\- Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi…  
\- Dis-moi Kiddo, t'es toujours aussi méfiant ? se moqua le concierge.

La bouche de Sam se referma dans un claquement sec et il se sentit mal. Méfiant lui ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Tout ça c'était à cause de… De son père. Ancien militaire, il avait passé son temps à expliquer à ses enfants à quel point le monde était cruel, combien seul la méfiance pouvait les préserver du danger.

\- J'irai, dit-il avec fermeté en repoussant les souvenirs.  
\- Super. Et si tu retournais à ta chambre maintenant ? Ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis censé avoir fermé la bibliothèque, plaisanta le concierge.

Sam eut un nouveau coup de blush et ramassa précipitamment ses affaires sous le regard amusé du plus vieux.

.

La troisième fois que Sam le vit, il était dans les couloirs et partait pour la cantine après son cours de droits civils avec ses amis. L'homme était en train de mesurer un carreau fissuré, un bâton blanc dépassant de ses lèvres.

Sam s'excusa auprès de ses amis et ralentit pour aller lui parler.

\- Merci, lança-t-il en guise d'introduction.  
\- J'en déduis que toi et Rebecca avez accroché, sourit le concierge en reposant son mètre et son calepin.  
\- Comment vous saviez ?  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul avec qui je cause Kiddo ! Et puis je trouvais ça moche de vous voir déprimer tous les deux à trois tables d'intervalles, indiqua l'homme blond avec un sourire en coin amusé.  
\- En tout cas, merci.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit Kiddo.  
\- Je… J'ai quelque chose… Pour vous remercier… Mieux, lâcha précipitamment Sam en cherchant maladroitement dans son sac.

Le concierge le regarda fouiller avec curiosité avant d'éclater de rire quand l'étudiant lui tendit un sac en plastique contenant du chocolat en dose individuelle.

\- Grillé, fit le concierge en essuyant ses larmes de rire avant de récupérer le paquet. Sympa cela dit.  
\- Merci encore ! lança Sam avant de courir vers le restaurant universitaire.

Comme de juste, Rebecca l'attendait et lui avait gardé une place à sa table, à celle qu'elle partageait avec tout son groupe d'amis que Sam avait intégré étonnamment facilement.

Le cadet des Winchester s'était attendu à tout autre chose que Rebecca quand il avait écouté le conseil du concierge. Il lui avait fallu énormément d'effort pour combattre la méfiance gravée au fer rouge dans sa tête et s'asseoir à cette fichue table, mais il l'avait fait, et au lieu de se retrouver en compagnie d'un quelconque prof qui l'aura pris en pitié, c'était une jolie blonde qui était venue et qui s'était installée avec un peu d'hésitation, expliquant que cette table était la plus proche de son sujet d'étude.

D'abord mal à l'aise, ils avaient ensuite un peu parlé puis, de fil en aiguille, beaucoup parlé ! Les parents de Becky étaient à Paris ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle pour les vacances. Elle avait toute une bande d'amie mais ces lâcheurs l'avaient tous honteusement abandonnée à son sort dans le campus déserté.

Sam avait souri à ce commentaire plus affectueux que rageur.

Durant toutes les vacances, ils avaient sympathisé et quand celles-ci s'étaient finies, Sam avait été tout naturellement intégré au groupe d'amis.

Après trois mois de solitude, Sam retrouvait le contact avec de vrais gens.

Ça valait bien un paquet de chocolats...

.

La quatrième fois que Sam retrouva le concierge, et la dernière fois qu'il numérota leur rencontre, ce fut pour un problème idiot de fuite d'eau dans sa chambre.

\- Vous êtes seul à gérer tout le campus ? s'étonna Sam assis sur le rabat des wc tandis que le concierge trifouillait le siphon de l'évier.  
\- Si c'était le cas, crois bien que j'exigerais une bien meilleure paye, souffla-t-il en dévissant le tuyau en plastique.  
\- J'ai l'impression de ne tomber que sur vous…  
\- Je suis surtout le plus voyant, fit le plombier improvisé avec un clin d'œil complice. En réalité nous sommes cinq pour gérer l'ensemble du campus sur toute l'année, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit mais en général nous somme deux en service en même temps.  
\- J'ai de la chance de tomber sur vous alors.  
\- C'est gentil de dire ça, sourit le concierge. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Mademoiselle Warren ?  
\- Ça va. Elle m'a invité chez elle pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle trouvait ça choquant que je puisse passer noël et le nouvel an dans un motel.

Le concierge s'arrêta dans son travail pour l'observer, tête penchée, le regard triste et le sourire moqueur. Et puis le siphon abandonna enfin la bataille et le contenue des tuyaux bouchés s'écoula dans le seau. Sam rougit furieusement tout en ravalant sa salive, franchement dégoûté.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça Kiddo…  
\- C'est pas à moi ! se défendit aussitôt Sam qui en devenait fluo à force de rougir.

Dans le seau, plusieurs préservatifs de toutes les couleurs flottaient.

\- Ils disent tous ça, se moqua le concierge en envoyant un regard entendu à l'étudiant.

Sam gémit pitoyablement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

.

Par la suite, chaque fois que Sam rencontrait le gardien dans le couloir ou qu'il croisait son regard au loin, il le saluait, occultant les commentaires que son attitude engendrait dans cette université ultra sélective aux fraternités rarement tendre. Cela dit, ce n'était pas en l'appelant bouseux ou péquenot que les autres allaient lui faire changer de comportement ! Après des années à aller d'école en école en ne portant que des vêtements de secondes mains ou provenant des surplus de l'armée, il était rodé.

Sam passa bien ses vacances chez Becky, rencontra ses parents et son grand frère Zack. Il avait d'ailleurs dû très rapidement dissiper un malentendu avec lui : non il ne sortait pas avec sa sœur ! Et non, il n'en avait pas l'intention, Becky n'était pas son genre ! Avec toutes ses plus plates excuses à cette dernière qu'il trouvait très jolie ! Il n'était juste pas intéressé autrement il lui aurait proposé ce qui n'avait bien évidemment pas été le cas !

Becky, amusée, l'avait regardé s'embourber dans ses excuses envers elle puis envers son frère et de nouveau envers elle jusqu'à ce que les parents Warren interviennent pour le sauver du traquenard.

C'était ses premières fêtes de fin d'année sans son père ni Dean. Elles furent plus difficile à digérer que Sam ne l'aurait cru. Il fut réellement content d'être chez les Warren pour passer le cap.

Et puis il revint sur le campus et reprit sa routine, jusqu'à ce qu'en cours de droit pénal il se retrouve à faire un projet en commun avec une certaine Jessica Moore. Il tomba aussitôt éperdument amoureux de ses yeux bleus acier et de son sourire éclatant.

Quand elle était heureuse, il souriait.

Quand elle était triste, il devenait morose.

Quand elle était en colère, ses poings se serraient tout naturellement.

Il vivait Jessica, respirait Jessica. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle et uniquement elle au point que tout ses amis, de Ed à Mary en passant par Stanislava, se payaient sa tête, se moquant de son incapacité à faire le premier pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas que Sam ne voulait pas ! Juste que… Qu'il ne savait pas comment faire… S'il devait prendre l'exemple de son frère, soit il inviterait Jessica dans un bar pour ensuite se la faire dans une chambre d'hôtel voire dans les toilettes dudit bar, soit il lui proposait de tirer un coup dans l'un des placards à balais du campus…

Très peu pour lui ! Lui, il voulait plus que simplement se vider les couilles dans une belle plante. Il voulait sortir avec Jessica, aller au cinéma avec elle, partager de vrais moments, lui faire l'amour aussi car après tout, oui, il la désirait, mais avant tout, il voulait que ses sourires et ses regards lui soient destinés.

Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire… Il aurait pu demander à ses amis mais… Même si grâce à ces derniers il devenait chaque jour un peu plus normal, se comportant moins comme un marines en permission et davantage comme un simple étudiant parfois insouciant, il craignait le rejet s'ils découvraient toutes ses lacunes en sociabilité.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution…

.

\- Avec ce que j'ai vu dans ton lavabo j'aurais cru que tu n'avais besoin de personne à ce sujet, fit le concierge avec un demi-sourire moqueur.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas moi ! répliqua Sam en rougissant au souvenir de la scène. S'il te plaît, aide-moi Gabriel…

Ledit Gabriel roula des yeux au ciel en jouant avec les clés accrochées à sa ceinture.

\- Je te donnerais un paquet de sucette… Non ! Deux ! Et un gâteau de chez "Tout sweet" !  
\- Je rêve ou tu essayes de m'acheter ?  
\- Gabriel ! Pitié ?

Le concierge secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et s'installa à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et encore une fois, c'était Gabriel qui fermait le bâtiment et qui mettait le dernier retardataire, alias Sam Winchester, à la porte.

\- Tu sais quoi de cette fille ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Jessica et elle est magnifique, sourit niaisement Sam en s'asseyant face à lui.  
\- Et après on ose me dire que je prends trop de sucre…

Sam baissa les yeux en rougissant.

\- Des trucs qu'elle aime ? Qu'elle déteste ? Ce qu'elle lit ? Les séries qu'elle regarde ? Je ne suis pas aidé avec toi, soupira Gabriel en voyant le regard de chiot battu de l'étudiant. J'imagine qu'en plus, je dois commencé par la base ? Alors, tu…  
\- Attends, réagit soudain Sam. Tu as déjà eu des relations autres que tes délires "sexuelles" ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.  
\- Pour qui tu me prends ?!  
\- …  
\- Tu me blesses Kiddo…

Avec un haussement de sourcil blasé :

\- …  
\- Oui, j'ai déjà eu et j'ai toujours des relations sérieuses ! Content ?  
\- Étonné.  
\- Vexé. Tu m'écoutes maintenant ou tu n'as finalement plus besoin de mon aide ? bouda le gardien.  
\- Pardon. Je t'écoute.

Gabriel grommela tout de même quelques mots bien sentis dans le col de sa chemise avant d'attaquer la leçon de séduction.

.

Sam avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Elle avait accepté ! Jessica – qu'il devait désormais appeler Jess – sortait avec lui ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que grâce à la phase séduction, il était plus amoureux que jamais de sa chère blonde ! Tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir sur elle, sur son caractère, ses préférences, ses idées, tout lui plaisait ! Elle était la femme parfaite ! Et il suivait tous les deux le même cursus ! Comment avait-il pu la manquer jusque là ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était vraiment très heureux d'être avec elle. Désormais, il pouvait garder en permanence un œil sur Jess sans passer pour un stalker, l'embrasser entre deux cours – et se faire charrier par tous ses amis – et il pouvait aller plus loin aussi… D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il ne savait pas s'il devait étrangler Gabriel ou le remercier pour la boite de préservatif taille XXL et le tube de lubrifiant sur son bureau… L'intention était bonne mais il avait été très gêné de découvrir ça alors qu'il montrait sa chambre d'étudiant à sa petite amie.

Encore une fois, on ne l'avait pas cru quand il avait dit n'y être pour rien…

Mais grâce à cela il avait passer un trèès bon moment alors…

Quelqu'un reçut un assortiment de gâteau tout droit sortie de chez "Tout sweet".

.

Sam déprimait.

Tout allait bien avec Jess, il s'entendait toujours à merveille avec ses amis mais il déprimait quand même.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois avaient passé. Sans son frère. Sans son père. Il avait réussi à ne pas trop y penser jusque là, assumant que c'était SA décision de partir et qu'il ne pouvait donc se plaindre. Il avait claqué la porte après tout. Et son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait jamais revenir.

C'était de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, sa famille, les longs trajets sur la route dans l'Impala et les ordres de son père.

Pourtant Sam déprimait. C'était comme un boomerang qui revenait le faucher en pleine face et lui mettait le moral au fond des chaussettes.

Pour la peine, il avait éloigné Jessica et ses amis, prétendant être malade et contagieux. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que sa déprime tombe durant la pause de printemps, il pouvait ainsi juste se morfondre dans sa chambre sans avoir à donner le change et sans personne pour le déranger. Ou presque…

\- Et voilà mon Gigantor qui joue les larves dans son lit, s'exclama Gabriel en entrant dans son antre après trois jours d'intense déprime dans un bruit de sac plastique.  
\- La porte était verrouillée.  
\- J'ai un pass pour toutes les serrures.  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Je suis malade. Et contagieux.  
\- Et moi je suis Martin Luther King après un passage à la blanchisseuse. Aller, bouge-toi et fais-moi une place.

Sans lui demander son avis ni attendre qu'il obéisse, Gabriel s'assit sur le lit en poussant ses jambes. Il se baissa et récupéra deux bières fraîches dont une qu'il tendit à Sam. Ce dernier s'assit bon gré mal gré et décapsula la canette avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée.

\- Et mange ça, dit le gardien en faisant danser un sandwich devant ses yeux. Je ne suis pas venu juste pour qu'on se bourre la gueule tous les deux.  
\- D'autant que je n'ai pas vingt-et-un ans et que je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool et toi tu n'as pas le droit de m'en donner, récita platement Sam en regardant sa canette et son repas d'un œil vide.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant quand vous vous y mettez vous les avocats, râla Gabriel.  
\- C'est au bacon.  
\- Et bah si t'es pas content de ce que je te ramène, la prochaine fois tu te lèveras toi-même pour chercher ta bouffe.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait endurer aux cochons qui grandissent dans les élevages en batterie ?  
\- Et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui tentent de me dégoûter de mon repas ? Mange, pour une fois, ça ne va pas te tuer.

Sam hocha machinalement la tête et attaqua son casse-croûte. Alors qu'il était persuadé ne pas avoir faim, il se retrouva à dévorer son sandwich et la cochonnaille à l'intérieur en un temps record tout en vidant sa canette. Un nouveau sandwich, végétarien cette fois, et une bouteille d'eau apparurent sous son nez. Il mangea et but le tout un peu plus lentement avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse et de les entourer de ses bras.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à mon étudiant préféré ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu comptes faire croire ça à qui ?

Sam se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur les toits ou au beau milieu de la salle des profs.  
\- Tu as de la famille Gabe ?

Le concierge sursauta à la question avant de jeter un coup d'œil discret à Sam.

\- C'est… Compliqué. J'imagine…  
\- Pareil ici, souffla Sam, le cœur gros.

Son frère lui manquait. Son père lui manquait aussi. Même l'Impala ! Cette foutue bagnole sans climatisation ni vitres électriques lui manquait ! Même les motels, qu'ils soient pourris ou propres, kitsch ou sobres, lui manquaient. Il avait abandonné cette autre vie derrière-lui sans espoir de la revoir après les derniers mots de son père. Qui sait s'il le reverra un jour… Et Dean ? Son frère bravera-t-il son père pour un jour venir le voir ? Pour fêter sa réussite au concours du barreau ? Pour le féliciter à son mariage ? Pour venir voir son neveu ou sa nièce ?

Sam pouvait s'inventer tous les futurs qu'il voulait, célèbre avocat défendant les plus nobles causes, requin dans le droit commercial pour promettre une vie magnifique à sa famille ou spécialiste des cas désespérés, il y avait toujours un vide dans le tableau, un manque.

Parce qu'il avait dit adieu à son frère et à son père en claquant la porte ce jour-là…

\- Ça va aller Kiddo, murmura Gabriel, une main posée sur son genou. Rien n'est aussi désespéré que ça le paraît. Et je crois entendre arriver ta lumière au bout du tunnel.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant et le nouvel arrivant hoqueta. Sam releva la tête et tomba sur le regard peiné de Jess. Quelques secondes après, elle était prêt de lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter, chuchotant des mots tendres à son doux géant en larme tout en le berçant .

Gabriel s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, laissant les amoureux ensemble avant d'aller appeler son indienne au caractère volcanique.

.

Ce fut la première déprime de Sam mais pas la dernière, loin de là, peut-être uniquement la plus puissante. Jess profita de cette ouverture pour en savoir davantage sur son petit ami et elle l'aima bien plus encore.

Plus qu'hier, moins que demain, disait le poème.

Sam et Jess semblaient être l'illustration de cette phrase. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'avoir quelques disputes avant la fin de leur première année, d'avoir leurs phases de doute, Sam ses déprimes à cause de sa famille et Jess ses angoisses à cause de ses études, mais ils s'aimaient, réellement, et finissaient par se retrouver après chaque embûche quand ils ne les traversaient pas main dans la main.

Début juillet, Sam eut un coup de mou particulièrement violent. Jess stressait en attendant les résultats de ses examens et n'étaient pas vraiment disponibles ni dans le bon état d'esprit pour recueillir un Sam à l'humeur morose.

Un an jour pour jour.

Il avait claqué la porte un an auparavant. Il avait alors dix-huit ans, sa feuille d'admission à Stanford avec sa bourse scolaire mentionnée dessus dans une main qui tremblait légèrement en la montrant à son père, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. Il avait déjà accepté et envoyé son dossier complet d'inscription, il ne lui restait plus que ça, l'annoncer à son père.

Il avait une bourse qui couvrait la totalité de ses frais scolaires et une lettre d'admission pour l'une des meilleurs universités des États-Unis. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Quel parent n'aurait pas été fier d'une telle réussite de leur enfant ?

John Winchester apparemment.

Lui n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle. Pas bien du tout

Il avait refusé.

Sam lui avait dit qu'il était majeur et qu'il faisait ce que bon lui semblait désormais. John l'avait accusé de trahir leur famille, Sam de ne penser qu'à lui. Le ton était monté, les insultes avaient volé, de plus en plus cruelles. Tous ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, tout ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être dit le fut ce jour-là. John avait accusé son fils de trahir la famille et la nation en préférant devenir un de ces gratte-papiers qui jouent sur les mots et font emprisonner d'honnêtes flics et militaires et libérer d'odieux criminels. Il avait mélangé l'argot de l'armée à celui de la famille dans sa colère tandis que de son côté, Sam l'avait accusé d'être égoïste et plus attaché à son devoir envers la nation qu'à celui envers ses enfants, les reléguant toujours derrière dès qu'il s'agissait de faire un remplacement dans une caserne à l'autre bout du pays. Il l'avait accusé de n'être qu'un soldat sans cœur et de n'aimer personne d'autre que lui et sa fichue armée.

Dean était resté à l'écart de leur dispute, comme toujours, à la grande amertume de son frère.

Sam avait fini par ouvrir la porte, son sac sur l'épaule.

Son père lui avait dit que s'il s'en allait, ce n'était plus la peine de revenir.

Sam l'avait regardé froidement, droit dans les yeux, et il avait claqué la porte si fort qu'elle avait manqué sortir de ses gonds.

Il était parti.

Ça s'était passé un an auparavant.

Jour pour jour.

Il avait dit adieu à son père et à son frère, vivant de petits boulots en attendant le début de l'année, le versement de la bourse et l'accès aux chambres d'étudiants. Il avait été le premier sur le campus. Il avait rencontré Gabriel pour la toute première fois. Il avait vécu l'une des meilleurs année de sa vie.

Mais sans son père et sans son frère…

Et aujourd'hui Sam déprimait, ressassant cette journée maudite qui avait sonné le glas de ses liens familiaux. Il imaginait dans sa tête mille scénario, cherchant celui qui lui aurait permis de partir à Palo Alto en gardant le contact avec Dean et son père. Mais il n'en trouva aucun...

\- Le jour où ce sera un autre que moi qui viendra fermer le bâtiment alors que tu squattes encore, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes Kiddo, remarqua Gabriel en s'asseyant face à l'étudiant.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Tu nous fais un nouveau coup de cafard, toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Famille. Compliqué, expliqua succinctement Sam.  
\- On parie que je devine ?

Sam fit un vague geste de la main pour lui dire de tenter sa chance.

\- Tes parents n'ont pas apprécié que tu ailles en Californie et tu es partie sous leur désapprobation et maintenant tu n'oses pas leur reparler, déclara fièrement Gabriel.  
\- Tu as tout faux dans l'idée, soupira Sam.  
\- Alors dis-moi. Je sais déjà que tu as des problèmes avec ta famille et que tu ne peux pas les revoir. Aide-moi à faire le lien.  
\- C'est… Mon père est… Il est un… Un soldat dans l'âme. Ou plutôt non, c'est un sergent-chef. Tout le monde doit être à ses ordres, la moindre de trace de faiblesse ou de désobéissance doit être annihilée et le danger se cache partout. Il…

Sam hésita et se lécha les lèvres.

\- On était deux, moi et mon frère aîné, Dean. Il nous a élevé pour devenir… Comme lui. Tu me crois si je te dis que je sais tirer – et sans rater ma cible – avec plus d'une dizaine d'armes à feu différentes ?  
\- M. Winchester « j'aime tellement la nature et les petits oiseaux que je mange bio limite végétarien » sait tenir un flingue ? Ouais, là tu me la coupes !  
\- Et pourtant… Mon frère, Dean, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il… Je sais qu'il voulait partir à l'armée faire ses preuves. C'est papa qui ne le considérait jamais comme prêt qu'il le retenait. Mais moi je… J'ai voulu devenir avocat…  
\- Pas un bon point dans l'estime paternelle ?  
\- Pas du tout même… Dans le langage de mon père, être avocat signifie pactiser avec le diable. Je lui aurais dit que je voulais devenir danseur étoile qu'il l'aurait mieux pris je pense. Mais je suis quand même parti et… J'ai claqué la porte. Vraiment claqué. Au littéral comme au figuré. Papa m'avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir si… Mais je suis parti quand même. Et maintenant je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux. Aucun, souffla Sam en se réfugiant dans ses bras croisés.  
\- Tu regrettes ton choix ? demanda doucement Gabriel.  
\- Ils me manquent… C'est… Ils me manquent tous les deux, même papa. Et Dean. Surtout Dean.  
\- Mais tu regrettes d'être venu ? D'avoir rencontré Becky et Stan et Jess ? De vouloir poursuivre ton rêve ?  
\- Pitié… Arrête, murmura Sam la gorge serrée et le visage toujours caché.  
\- Tu aurais préféré continuer de vivre cette vie que tu détestes visiblement ? Et pour quoi ? Pour ton frère ? Pour ton père je ne me fais aucune illusion, mais tu aurais sacrifié ta vie pour ton frère ?  
\- C'est mon frère, se justifia Sam en relevant la tête. Et il a été plus un père pour moi que mon vrai père !

Gabriel poussa un long soupir devant le regard de chiot de l'étudiant.

\- Frère ou père ça ne change rien. C'est ta vie pas la leur. Te sacrifier pour eux… Ça, ça aurait été malsain et rien de bien n'en serait sorti.  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, déclara Sam avec dureté.

Gabriel lui lança un regard si triste et compréhensif que le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Aller, va dans ta chambre, moi je dois fermer le bâtiment, dit-il sans tenter de le contredire.

Sam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

.

L'année scolaire se termina et Sam évita soigneusement Gabriel, refusant de repenser à leur précédente conversation. Durant les vacances, il prit un petit boulot et loua une chambre en dehors du campus. Jess passa régulièrement le voir de même que ses amis. C'était le bonheur presque complet. Presque. Il lui restait juste en travers de la gorge ce que lui et Gabriel s'étaient dits. Mais Sam refusait de se considérer en tort ou d'envisager qu'il en avait dit plus que ce qu'il avait le droit.

Ce fut Jess qui réussit à le convaincre à la fin du mois de septembre d'aller voir Gabriel, de parler avec lui, de s'excuser éventuellement. Et bien sûr, Sam ne le trouva pas… Habituellement le plus dur avec le concierge était de l'éviter mais là, c'est comme s'il avait disparu du campus ! Sam patienta une paire de jour, inquiet, avant de finalement aller à la loge pour se renseigner auprès des autres gardiens.

Il obtint des regards surpris et perplexes ainsi qu'une réponse vague. Apparemment, Gabriel n'était jamais présent la semaine du vingt-et-un septembre mais nul ne savait où il allait pour autant, le concierge restant très secret sur sa vie. Sam aurait probablement dû se contenter de cette réponse et attendre son retour. Probablement. A la place, il fit des recherches, cherchant une quelconque raison pour expliquer l'absence de Gabriel !

Malheureusement, il trouva l'explication, très facilement. Et ce qu'il lut sur internet lui écrasa le cœur.

C'était totalement déraisonnable mais Sam sécha les cours de l'après-midi, loua une voiture et roula jusqu'à Sacramento. Plus précisément, il roula jusqu'au cimetière de Sacramento. C'est là qu'il retrouva Gabriel, posté devant deux tombes jumelles, uniquement différenciées par leur couleur et la photo sur le marbre. Les dates de naissances et de décès étaient identiques quant à elles, tout comme le nom de famille.

Sam se plaça à côté de Gabriel, légèrement en retrait. Il put lire les noms sans difficulté, les deux pierres tombales étant visiblement bien entretenues.

.

Michel Fender 1972-2005

Luc Fender 1972-2005

A nos frères bien aimés

.

\- La troisième trombes est deux emplacements plus loin, lâcha platement Gabriel en montrant du doigt la gauche.

Sam se déplaça de quelques pas.

.

Raphaël Fender 1976-2006

Ci-gît le troisième ange

.

Sam revint vers Gabriel, la gorge douloureusement contractée.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'attache au-delà de toute mesure, dit le concierge d'une voix atone. On s'adore, on s'aime, on s'étouffe, on s'écharpe et on finit par se tuer… Ou alors l'absence vous crève tellement que vous finissez véritablement pas crever.  
\- Ça fait dix ans, murmura Sam avec difficulté.  
\- Et alors ? Je te reproche moi de pleurer encore un an après les avoir quitter ? demanda hargneusement Gabriel.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Non. Je ne te dis pas que tu dois arrêter de pleurer, juste que les regrets ne servent à rien à part nous détruire… C'est deux-là ont passé leur vie à ça, à regretter. Leur vie, leur naissance, leurs devoirs, leurs obligations, leur existence, leur lien, leur fraternité… Jusqu'à ce que ça pète et qu'ils s'étripent l'un l'autre. Et l'autre là-bas, refusait de pleurer, de montrer quoi que ce soit. Et de fait, personne n'a rien vu, jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve dans une baignoire de sang…  
\- Ta façon de parler d'eux…  
\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait dix ans, soupira Gabriel avec lassitude.  
\- Pardon…  
\- C'est toi qui les a poussés à faire leurs conneries ? Non, alors ne t'excuses pas.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir…  
\- C'est un lieu public.

Gabriel s'assit en tailleur devant les tombes des jumeaux et piocha une sucette dans sa poche.

\- Ça, c'est juste pour les faire chier. Ils détestaient me voir grignoter et encore plus avoir une sucette dans le bec !  
\- Tu vas venir ici tous les jours ?  
\- Non, je rentre chez moi ce soir, souffla le blond avec fatigue. Je vais me prendre une cuite mémorable et je ramènerais probablement autant de filles que possibles pour ne plus penser à rien ! Oh, et je me suis commandé une pièce montée monstrueuse chez un pâtissier pour vendredi aussi !  
\- Tu as besoin que je… Que je sois là ou que je t'aide ?  
\- Sympa Kiddo mais je sais encore comment me biturer tout seul ! Ou alors tu proposes ton aide pour les filles ?

Sam rougit devant l'expression suggestive de Gabriel.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas… Non !  
\- …  
\- Gabriel… gémit Sam.  
\- C'est vraiment trop facile avec toi, se moqua le plus vieux. Rentrons avant que ta chère et tendre ne m'accuse de t'avoir kidnappé !  
\- Elle est au courant de ma venue. Elle t'aime bien elle aussi, tu sais...  
\- Mais qui ne m'aime pas ?  
\- Ceux à qui tu as trafiqué la plomberie ?  
\- Règle numéro un : ne jamais se mettre à dos le type qui peut flinguer vos wc, expliqua Gabriel en se relevant, tout sourire.  
\- Et pour les machines à laver qui transforme le linge en passoire ?  
\- J'aime pas les petits chefs qui se croient tout permis.

Sam secoua la tête, toujours aussi étonné de voir qu'un concierge pareil sévissait à Stanford. Cela dit, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble à deux voitures jusqu'à Palo Alto. Ils n'arrivèrent qu'en toute fin d'après-midi et Sam fut invité – où plutôt forcé – à manger dans le spacieux appartement de son ami. Il faillit demander à Gabriel comment il avait pu se payer un logement pareil avec son salaire de gardien quand trois tombes lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, ce qui posait d'autres questions :

\- Et… Heu… Tes parents, comment ils l'ont pris concernant... Tes frères ?  
\- Aucune idée ! indiqua Gabriel en revenant de la cuisine après avoir mis le four en marche. De ce que j'en sais nous n'avons jamais eu de mère et nous sommes nés pas l'opération du saint esprit qui a pris exemple sur les hippocampes ! Concernant notre père… Il s'était déjà barré bien longtemps avant.

Sam prit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il entendait. Gabriel était seul. Véritablement seul, sans plus aucune famille…

\- Gabe, concernant ce que je t'ai dit au… Au cimetière. Sache que ça n'a pas de durée limitée, si jamais tu as besoin de moi un jour…  
\- Je reconnais bien là Super-Sammy, toujours prêt à venir aider la veuve et l'orphelin, rit Gabriel. Pourquoi t'embêterais-tu avec un gardien comme moi quand tu vas devenir le plus grand avocat de Californie ?  
\- Parce qu'il me faudra quelqu'un de confiance pour s'occuper de mon immense maison avec Jess et les enfants ? sourit Sam avec douceur.  
\- Vous en êtes déjà là ? siffla Gabriel. Et vous publiez les bans quand alors ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel sous le ton moqueur.

\- Quand tu m'auras enfin prouvé qu'il existe une personne assez dingue pour partager ta vie !

Gabriel éclata de rire.

La soirée se passa bien, et dispute comme tristesse semblèrent être oubliées. Sam rentra tard ce soir-là et sourit de voir Jess allongé dans son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement et vint la rejoindre sous la couette. Immédiatement, elle vint se blottir contre lui en murmurant son nom et Sam respira son parfum fleuri avec bonheur.

.

Au cours de cette année scolaire, Sam eut plus d'une fois l'occasion de visiter la loge des gardiens. Il aimait y retrouver Gabriel pour discuter ou déprimer un peu sans le poids du regard des autres. Sa tristesse vis-à-vis de sa famille ne lui était toujours pas passée, simplement, désormais il avait cessé de s'en vouloir, repensant à Gabriel et à ce qui était arrivé à sa propre famille.

Parfois, il lui suffisait de serrer Jess contre lui quand la nostalgie le prenait. Son adorable petite-amie comprenait aussitôt et faisait son possible pour lui faire passer ce cafard qui le minait.

Parfois, il avait juste envie de se laisser un peu aller à la mélancolie alors il rejoignait Gabriel. Ce dernier savait le bousculer quand il trouvait que la coupe était dangereusement pleine et qu'il devenait inquiétant que l'étudiant continue à ruminer.

Sam passa Thanksgiving tout comme Noël et le nouvel an chez Jess, découvrant sa famille qui fut ravie de découvrir le gendre idéal, beau, poli, avec une belle carrière promise devant lui et apparemment aucune addiction destructrice. Tellement idéal qu'il en devenait louche de l'avis du père de Jess. Sam avait sourit à cette affirmation tandis que son cœur était pris d'une brusque accélération. Mais ce n'était là qu'un trait d'humour…

Lui et Jess eurent leur deuxième année sans difficulté notoire en dehors du stress permanent et irrémédiable de la jeune femme dès qu'il s'agissait d'examen.

Ils passèrent l'été à se chercher un petit nid d'amour, juste pour eux. Sam eut l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé quand il reçut les clés de la maison. Sa main trembla tant l'émotion était forte pour lui et il manqua fondre en larme quand Jess replia leur deux mains jointes sur le bout de métal. Il allait avoir un chez lui. Pas une chambre d'étudiant ni même une succession de motel ou un appartement loué pour les deux mois d'été ! Non, lui et Jess avaient loué cette maisonnette et ils comptaient y vivre à l'année !

Son premier vrai chez lui.

Avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Il en venait à se pincer en se demandant quand le rêve allait se terminer.

Sam était tellement heureux qu'il donna son accord à tout ce que voulait Jess en matière de décoration. Lui s'en fichait bien, il avait un toit à lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

.

La troisième année commença avec une énorme surprise pour Sam. Une indienne magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs luisants et aux yeux aussi sombre qu'un café sans lait était parfois vu en compagnie de Gabriel. La nouvelle avait pratiquement fait le tour du campus… La femme était belle aussi et celui l'accompagnant semblait bien fade en comparaison. Du moins était-ce l'avis de la majorité dont ne faisait pas partie Sam.

\- Tu comptes me la présenter un jour ? demanda l'étudiant avec un sourire narquois en croisant Gabriel au détour d'un couloir.  
\- Pour que tu me la voles briseur de cœur ? Aucune chance !  
\- Briseur de… Où as-tu été péché ce nouveau surnom ? soupira Sam.  
\- Du son de tous ces petits cœurs qui éclatent en morceau dès que tu embrasses ta belle dans les allées, se moqua Gabriel. Sérieusement Sammy, la moitié des filles de l'université vendraient leur âme pour un baiser de toi ! Et même quelques gars…  
\- Revenons à notre sujet, grimaça le plus jeune, gêné. Elle s'appelle comment ?  
\- Kali. C'est ma petite déesse à moi, sourit Gabriel.  
\- Et ça ne la gêne pas de te savoir… De savoir que… Que tu... bafouilla lamentablement Sam.  
\- Que je couche à droite à gauche durant ses absences ? Na m'sieur ! On est dans une relation plutôt libertine elle et moi.  
\- D'accord.

Sam ne comprenait pas cette façon de vivre mais il ne se considérait pas en droit de juger. Gabriel était adulte et consentant et son amie aussi après tout. La belle indienne en question apparut justement au bout du couloir et vint aussitôt se lover contre le dos de Gabriel.

\- Joli morceau, dit-elle en détaillant Sam d'une œil appréciateur.  
\- Je préfèrerais autant que tu évites celui-là, fit Gabriel en l'embrassant.  
\- Dommage. Je t'attends chez toi ce soir mon cœur. Ne soit pas en retard, j'ai prévu tout un tas de chose…

Gabriel rit tandis que Kali le relâchait après lui avoir mordillé le globe de l'oreille.

\- Mon cœur, hein ? sourit Sam, sa vengeance prête pour toutes les fois où le concierge s'était fichu de lui et de son romantisme avec Jess.  
\- Si tu savais le nombre de cœur qu'elle a, sourit Gabriel en secouant la tête.  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul… Officiel ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais non. Elle doit avoir assez de cœur pour s'en faire tout un collier. Du genre sautoir.

Sam ne savait pas s'il extrapolait ou s'il imaginait purement et simplement l'éclat triste dans le regard de Gabriel. Dans tous les cas, ça le fit se sentir mal. Oui, il avait trouvé son âme-sœur lui, la femme de sa vie, il en était sûr et certain, mais à combien cela n'arrivait jamais ? Combien comme Gabe faisait de leur mieux avec les possibilités qu'ils avaient ? Sam avait énormément de chance et il se sentait soudain coupable d'exposer si facilement son bonheur alors que d'autres…

\- Ne me regard pas comme ça Kiddo, tu vas me faire pleurer, se moqua Gabriel en déballant une barre de chocolat.  
\- Je…  
\- Et si tu oses te retenir d'étouffer tout le campus sous votre mièvrerie à toi et Jess, je te jure de me débrouiller pour venir chez toi et saloper toute ta plomberie et ton électricité ! Entendu ?  
\- Entendu, souffla Sam en apportant un petit sourire à sa mine de chiot triste.  
\- Je préfère…

.

Sam avait vraiment l'impression de vivre une année parfaite. Petit à petit, ses coup de blues disparaissaient et perdaient en intensité. Il avait quitté sa famille et il s'y était fait. A la place il avait gagné Jess, sa merveilleuse petite-amie, plus d'amis qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le croire et un meilleur ami au caractère aussi insaisissable que dramatiquement impudique, en particulier quand il s'agissait de ses extravagances sexuelles.

Le soleil brillait sur la Californie mais encore plus dans son cœur. Lui et Jess montaient des projets pour l'avenir, imaginaient leur futur maison qu'ils construiraient entièrement pour en faire un nid douillet à leur convenance. Souvent, ils se disputaient gentiment sur le nombre d'enfant, le temps de séparation entre chaque, l'âge auquel ils auront leur premier pour ne pas mettre au point mort la carrière de Jess. Pour rire, ils regardaient les magazines de mariages, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

C'était parfait.

Juste, absolument et parfaitement parfait.

.

Le premier grain de sable dans cette mécanique qui sentait le bonheur vint de Gabriel.

En février de cette troisième année, Kali le quitta.

Le gardien fit bonne figure, lui souhaita toutes les meilleures choses du monde et la regarda partir avec un grand sourire, avant d'aller s'enfermer chez lui tout une semaine.

Ce fut bien évidemment Sam qui vint le voir pour le tirer de sa caverne.

Quand Gabriel ouvrit la porte de son appartement, l'étudiant découvrit un visage aux traits tirés et aux cernes bien visibles devant un salon en piteux état. Il repoussa à l'intérieur le blond qui n'était vêtu que d'un marcel et d'un caleçon en satin rouge qui allaient à l'encontre de toutes les règles du bon goût.

Sam prit une forte inspiration – qu'il regretta un peu – et soupira un bon coup avant de commencer à ranger les lieux, en commençant par ouvrir un grand sac poubelle, sous l'œil ahuri du propriétaire des lieux.

\- T'es pas obligé… voulut protester le gardien.  
\- Je sais mais je le fais quand même. Assied-toi plutôt et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kali.  
\- Il s'est passé ce qui a toujours été prévu, soupira Gabriel en se laissant tomber sur son canapé.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Elle rentre en Inde pour se marier maintenant qu'elle a eu son diplôme de droit à Berkley. Elle attendait simplement de passer chez le chirurgien et de régler ses affaires avant de partir.  
\- Et tu faisais parti des "affaires" en question, conclut Sam en essayant de ne pas faire entendre la colère qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.  
\- T'as tout compris Sherlock ! L'un des nombreux cœur de sa liste à qui dire au revoir.

Sam observa tristement son ami avant de reprendre son ménage, préférant se venger sur les ordures plutôt que d'aller s'occuper de celle qui avait blessé son ami.

\- Écoute Kiddo, c'est gentil d'être passé mais…  
\- Je reste. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.  
\- Je peux m'occuper de moi, s'offusqua le blond.  
\- C'est flagrant…  
\- Saaam ! fit Gabriel d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Tu uses ton énergie pour rien. Je reste. Et j'ai déjà prévenu Jess.  
\- Tu as pensé à tout hein ? ricana-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Pas à la crème glacée, aux cookies et à la série débile mais je me suis dit que je trouverais tout ça sur place !  
\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais écœurant de bons sentiments ?  
\- Oui. Je crois même que c'était toi !

Sam reprit son ménage dans le silence. Entre les bruits de papiers et de plastiques jetés à la poubelle, il entendit le "merci" soufflé tout bas par Gabriel.

.

Le concierge farceur de Stanford avait un cœur.

Si Sam avait dû retirer une leçon des quelques jours passés auprès de Gabriel pour lui remonter le moral, ça aurait été celle-là. Sauf qu'il le savait déjà. Il suffisait de gratter la couche de sucrerie, de creuser à travers les strates d'humour grivois et de débauche, de déchirer le voile de faux-semblant et de contourner les dernières barrières de sarcasme pour enfin le trouver, tout chaud et palpitant, tout fragile d'être mis à nu et tremblant de sa récente souffrance.

Jess avait été un amour de patience durant toute cette période, allant jusqu'à parfois acheter elle-même des gâteaux pour que Sam les donne au concierge.

Et puis Gabriel avait repris pied, du jour au lendemain. Sam le suspectait fortement de faire semblant, au moins au début, mais à force de faire semblant que tout allait bien, le blond donna l'impression d'y croire lui-même.

La page se tourna sur Kali et bizarrement, sur bon nombre des extravagances nocturnes – et diurne connaissant le bonhomme – de Gabriel. Sam ne savait pas si c'était la rupture qui le rendait morose et moins apte à s'envoyer en l'air ou si ses précédents exploits étaient motivés par le but de rester au niveau de son ex. Il n'était même pas sûr que Gabriel lui-même ait une réponse à cette question.

Cela dit, ça ne l'empêcha pas de « tester » des nouveaux trucs comme il disait.

Sam ne sut jamais s'il fut surpris, blasé ou dépité quand, en allant voir son ami chez lui un week-end, il le découvrit en train de dire au revoir à un homme qui avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Apparemment, Gabriel avait un peu de mal à s'en dépêtrer mais, pour une raison que Sam préférait ne pas savoir, son arrivée seule suffit à régler le problème.

\- Sérieusement Gabe ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est moins pénible que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est même plutôt pas mal. On a fait…  
\- Stop ! Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas savoir ça, grimaça Sam.  
\- Des problèmes avec le sexe gay ? demanda Gabriel en haussant un sourcil avec un demi-sourire joueur.  
\- Des problèmes avec toi me racontant tes exploits en long, en large et en travers… Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir dans quelle position vous l'avez fait et qui a… Je ne veux pas savoir !

Gabriel éclata de rire devant le visage pâle et un brin dégoûté de son ami.

\- Mais… Juste… C'est nouveau ou bien… ? C'est uniquement par curiosité que je demande ! Je me fiche d'avec qui tu couches hein ! Même si ça comprend, en gros, la moitié de la population de Palo Alto…  
\- C'est… Nouveau. J'avais envie de connaître autre chose après… Après elle.  
\- Et… Ça t'aide ? À franchir le cap ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules en lançant la machine à café.

\- Ça n'empire rien au moins.

Sam acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

.

Durant l'été, un nouveau grain de sable vint enrayer la mécanique paisible de la vie de Sam. Ça arriva au milieu du mois de juillet alors que lui et Jess sortaient à peine des derniers examens de fin d'année. Ce grain de sable prit l'apparence de Dean, son frère, son aîné, celui pour qui il avait tant hésité à partir.

Cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'introduire chez lui en pleine nuit et Sam l'avait combattu, pensant à un cambrioleur, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume devant son frère aux bras levés en signe d'apaisement.

\- Dean ? souffla Sam, surpris par la révélation.  
\- Salut Sammy ! Comment tu vas ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? En pleine nuit !  
\- Je passais simplement te dire bonjour.

Dean souriait à pleine dent, comme fier de sa bêtise.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'énerva Sam. Et le téléphone ? Et le mail ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne les as pas alors que tu as trouvé mon adresse ! Et la sonnette à la porte ? Ce n'est pas là pour décorer ! Tu es vraiment… Tu…  
\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sammy, lança Dean avec sarcasme.

Sam plissa les yeux, furieux, et observa un peu mieux son frère.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ?  
\- Oh ça… Je reviens juste d'opération alors… Bah je me suis dit que j'avais envie de te revoir et j'ai pas trop eu le temps de me racheter de nouvelles fringues.  
\- Tu t'es engagé…  
\- Content de voir qu'il te reste encore quelques neurones actifs.  
\- Papa t'a laissé faire ?  
\- Je ne… Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix, fit Dean en se frottant la nuque. On était dans cette ville et je me baladais quand j'ai vu le centre de recrutement. Tu étais parti, papa n'était pas à côté, le gars m'a abordé et… Et voilà.  
\- Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée…  
\- Ouaip mec !  
\- J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si tu es courageux et si je suis fier de toi ou si tu es totalement inconscient et si je ne vais pas te faire sortir d'ici à grand coups de pieds au cul !  
\- J'ai droit à un "bon retour" avant ? demanda Dean d'une voix moqueuse.

Sam soupira et se frotta les yeux de fatigue. À peine arrivé que son frère l'épuisait déjà. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de faire deux pas vers lui pour le serrer contre lui et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, d'une illusion ou d'un rêve éveillé.

\- Tu m'as manqué Sammy, souffla Dean à l'oreille de son cadet.  
\- C'est Sam. Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

L'étreinte fut brève, comme elle l'avait toujours été les rares fois où ça arrivait. Les câlins n'étaient pas virils donc inacceptables pour leur père. Le sentimentalisme n'avait pas sa place pour le sergent-chef.

\- Sam ? Tout va bien ? fit une voix inquiète qui descendait les escaliers.  
\- Tout va bien Jess, c'est juste… Mon idiot de frère. Je t'ai parlé de lui.

Jessica apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt à motif de schtroumf et d'un short.

\- Je crois que je vais me remettre aux dessins animés, fit l'aîné des frères en détaillant la jeune femme.  
\- C'est ma petite amie Dean…  
\- Et tu es un sacré chanceux ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait des filles aussi canon à l'université ! Sinon j'aurais tenté ma chance, tu peux me croire Sammy…  
\- Tu détestes les études Dean…  
\- Sam ? appela Jessica.  
\- Jess, je te présente mon frère, Dean. Dean, ma petite-amie, Jessica.  
\- Véritablement enchanté, fit le soldat avec un sourire charmeur.  
\- Moi de même, répondit poliment Jess en croisant les bras en posture défensive.  
\- Et donc, tu es venu pour quoi ? demanda Sam en se tournant vers son frère.  
\- J'ai pas le droit de juste rendre visite à mon petit frère ?  
\- Pas à trois heures du matin !  
\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver papa, lâcha Dean d'un coup. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?  
\- Non ! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il m'a mis à la porte donc il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me contacte !

Sam sentait sa gorge se contracter et l'angoisse de l'époque lui revenir.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est parti Sammy !  
\- Et c'est lui qui m'a dit de ne jamais revenir !

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Papa n'est pas là, tu peux repartir… déclara froidement Sam.  
\- Quel accueil… Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à le retrouver.  
\- Sans moi. J'ai l'université, j'ai mes cours, mon avenir. Tu te souviens ? C'est pour ça que je suis parti et je ne vais pas tout lâcher parce que tu me le demandes ! Surtout pour papa !  
\- Très bien. Content de t'avoir revu. J'espère qu'on se reverra Mademoiselle.

Dean mit sur barda sur son épaule et repartit, le visage fermé.

\- Attend ! s'écria brusquement Sam qui culpabilisait un peu. Tu n'as pas… Un numéro de téléphone ?

Dean le regarda sévèrement avant de prendre en main le portable que Sam avait attrapé. Il appela son propre téléphone et repartit ensuite.

Sam se retrouva bête, planté au milieu de l'entrée en tee-shirt et jogging avec son portable en main. Rapidement, Jess le rejoignit et se serra contre lui.

.

Dean revint plusieurs fois au cours des mois suivants pour lui donner des nouvelles de ses recherches. Finalement, son frère ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver leur père. Apparemment, John avait simplement été remercié de son poste à l'armée et rageait dans son appartement en compagnie de ses bouteilles de whisky. En revanche, il n'acceptait pas l'abandon de Dean pour l'instant et ne le recevait chez lui que contraints et forcés.

Sam apprit aussi, à son grand soulagement, que son frère avait fini les trois années de services pour lesquels il s'était engagé et qu'il ne comptait pas se réengager. Ça le minait de savoir que Dean avait été en danger pendant que lui menait sa vie, insouciant, sans même s'inquiéter pour la santé de son frère. Il réussit à passer cette période grâce à Jess et son amour et Gabriel et ses stupidités.

Il était heureux malgré tout de revoir son frère, de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler, se confier à lui.

.

Un soir, début novembre, lui et Dean allèrent s'en jeter un en ville en souvenir du bon vieux temps, avec l'approbation tendre de Jess. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans un bar quelconque muni d'un billard et se firent un devoir de ruiner ceux qui voulurent tenter leur chance. C'était comme avant, comme lorsqu'ils devaient se faire eux-mêmes leur argent de poche. C'étaient des souvenirs glauques mais de bons souvenirs de l'avis de Sam. C'étaient les siens, ceux qu'il avait en commun avec son frère et qui les faisait tous les deux rire ! Même les soirées qui s'étaient terminées en bagarre tournaient nostalgiques dans sa mémoire.

Ensemble, de bonne humeur, ils rentrèrent chez Sam.

Celui-ci cru que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui quand il les vit.

Ambulances et voitures de police étaient garées devant chez lui. Un corps, emballé dans un sac de morgue sortait sur un lit roulant.

Sam se précipita dès qu'il récupéra l'usage de ses jambes. On tenta de l'arrêter mais Sam était grand, fort et bénéficiait en plus de l'effet de surprise.

Il ouvrit le sac et vit son visage, blanc, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pâles. On aurait pu la croire endormie.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Elle était morte.

La terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et Sam s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement d'agonie.

Il entendit à peine les jurons de son frère, sentit tout juste sa main sur son épaule.

Jess était morte. Sa Jess. Son amour. Son rayon de soleil.

Le monde autour de lui s'était réduit à un vague bourdonnement et à des tâches de couleurs.

Jessica Moore était décédée…

.

Sam reprit conscience de son environnement en arrivant à l'appartement de Gabriel, soutenu par son frère. Sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, il fut installé dans la chambre d'ami et forcé à s'allonger après avoir ingurgité des pilules de calmant.

Il sombra aussitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

.

Il se réveilla à cause du bruit, le cerveau au ralentit, la bouche pâteuse et la mémoire récente inaccessible. En entrant dans la cuisine, il découvrit son frère et Gabriel, chacun un couteau à la main. Dès leur première rencontre ils s'étaient mutuellement menacés de mort. Le plus bizarre étant qu'ils avaient tout pour que le courant passe bien entre eux…

Les deux hommes reposèrent leurs armes dès qu'ils virent l'étudiant.

\- Sammy, tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Sam regarda son frère qui venait de parler, le sol, Gabriel, son frère à nouveau et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui quand les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement.

\- Merde ! jurèrent-ils de concert en se précipitant vers le plus jeune qui sanglotait déjà.

.

Les dépositions à la police, les condoléances des amis, le choix des obsèques avec la famille, l'enterrement…

Sam vécu cela à travers un brouillard. Si encore il avait eu quelqu'un à accuser ! Mais non. Ce n'était qu'un bête accident domestique. Jess avait trébuchée à cause d'une souris, était tombée dans les escaliers et s'était brisée la nuque. Fin de l'histoire. C'était une amie à elle avec qui elle devait passer sa soirée pendant que Sam était avec son frère qui l'avait découverte. Celle-ci avait d'abord cru à un vol qui aurait mal tourné mais non. Juste un accident. Et aucun coupable à blâmer pour Sam.

Quand le cercueil était descendu sous terre le jour de l'enterrement, Sam avait eu un mouvement en avant. Dean et Gabriel l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne saute dans le trou pour la retrouver.

Le retour à l'université fut particulièrement rude. Jess était morte, tous ses amis le savaient, mais apparemment une bonne partie du campus aussi. Sam avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, dévisagé par tout le monde. Il reçut l'indulgence de ses professeurs et il ne fut jamais aussi content de la présence de Gabriel.

Il refusa de retourner dans la maison et passa ses nuits chez le gardien, squattant sa chambre d'ami ou son canapé selon son humeur. Gabriel ne lui fit aucune réflexion, tout juste continuait-il ses blagues vaseuses dans un semblant de normalité et dans l'espoir de sortir l'étudiant de son apathie.

Finalement, ce fut Dean qui trouva la solution pour redonner vie à son frère.

Un soir, il vint sonner chez Gabriel et, après les insultes et menaces de mort d'usage – qui tenait du jeu essentiellement – il avait fait rentrer son père derrière lui.

Sam avait cru à une très mauvaise blague de son frère, jusqu'à ce que John pose la main sur son épaule et le regarde avec les mêmes yeux emplis de douleur que lui-même savait posséder.

Sam trembla et prit sa tête dans ses mains alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau. John resta debout devant lui, la main pressée contre son épaule en guise de soutien, sous les yeux inquiets de Dean et Gabriel. Ce n'était ni ses premières larmes depuis le décès de Jessica et ce ne sera pas les dernières, elles furent pourtant libératrice. Quelqu'un comprenait, totalement. Et aussi, tristement, ce quelqu'un lui prouvait que la vie continuait derrière.

.

Après cela, Sam libéra la maison, jeta ou revendit la plupart des meubles, ne conservant que le minimum, à savoir ses affaires, quelques bibelots et un album photo qu'il arrivait à regarder sans perdre pied. Il reprit sa chambre d'étudiant et les contacts avec sa famille.

Noël fut une dure période qu'il surmonta grâce à Gabriel et son frère dans l'appartement du premier. Sam commençait tout juste à pardonner à son père et n'envisageait pas encore de l'intégrer complètement à sa vie.

Le quatorze février, il le passa chez le gardien à déprimer avec un pot de glace cookie cream et un pack de bière.

\- Aller, crache le morceau, fit Gabriel assis sur le canapé à ses côtés.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Depuis tout à l'heure tu ne cesses de lancer des regards à ta veste comme si elle t'avait personnellement offensé !

Sam rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est… J'avais pris de l'avance et ce matin, je sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai mis dans ma poche… Je sais pas trop ce que je dois en faire maintenant…  
\- Et avec toutes les informations ça donne quoi ?  
\- Le cadeau de Saint Valentin de… De Jessica.

C'était un nom tabou depuis novembre et peut-être la première fois que Sam le prononçait depuis l'enterrement.

\- Tu t'y es pris tôt, constata simplement Gabriel  
\- Je… Je lui ai fait faire un bijou. La commande est arrivée début janvier. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire…  
\- Fait voir que je me paye ta tête sur ta mièvrerie dégoulinante, ricana le blond.

Sam hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'aller lentement jusqu'à sa veste. Il sortit une petite boite en velours bleu de sa poche et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il la regarda sans l'ouvrir, la tournant et la retournant entre ses longs doigts.

Il dévoila enfin son contenu devant un Gabriel dévoré par la curiosité.

\- Elle… Elle aimait beaucoup ce symbole mais elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver en pendentif. Elle disait que… Qu'il me représentait bien…

Sam entortilla la chaine argentée entre ses doigts et sortit la médaille gravée au motif d'un arbre de vie dont le tronc était de cuivre et les feuilles d'or sur un ciel d'argent.

\- C'est… souffla le blond époustouflé

Sam regarda Gabriel, étonné.

\- J'ai réussi à te laisser sans voix ?  
\- Tu rêves Kiddo ! Je cherche juste un mot assez dégoulinant de sucre et de bons sentiments pour exprimer tout mon écœurement face à tant de guimauve !  
\- Menteur.  
\- Romantique.  
\- Ce n'est pas une insulte.  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Et tu vas en faire quoi maintenant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le garder, c'est trop… Ça me rappellerait que je n'ai pas pu lui donner…  
\- Tu vas le revendre ?  
\- Non plus, c'est trop personnel pour que je le laisse à un… À un étranger.

Sam soupira en jouant avec la médaille parfaitement ronde.

\- Gabe, commence pas à te faire des films mais tu… Tu peux la porter pour moi ? En… En souvenir de Jess. Tu la connaissais et je sais que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé que ce soit toi qui…

Sam tourna son regard vers Gabriel et regretta aussitôt sa proposition quand il vit le sourire malicieux du gardien.

\- Un tel cadeau à la Saint Valentin ? Il y a un truc que tu veux m'avouer Sammy ?  
\- Oh la ferme, gémit Sam en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
\- Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de temps pour t'assumer…  
\- Pitié Gabe, tais-toi !  
\- Et rassure-toi, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir pour que nos ébats se passent le mieux possible !  
\- Dean a raison, tu es un démon et on devrait t'éliminer le plus rapidement possible, grogna Sam.

Gabriel rit devant la remarque tandis que Sam se planquait derrière ses mains, rouge de honte et de gêne.

\- Sammy ? dit le gardien avec un long silence.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui je le veux.  
\- Meurt étouffé par ta propre langue…

.

Par la suite, Gabriel remarqua que ses allusions, en plus de distraire Sam de sa mélancolie et de lui faire oublier sa tristesse, exaspéraient Dean. Autant dire qu'à partir de là ce fut le festival !

En mai, soit six mois après la mort de Jessica, Sam avait presque complètement retrouvé goût à la vie. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié Jess ou qu'il n'était plus triste, mais il arrivait à vivre malgré ça. Pour cet exploit, il savait pouvoir remercier tout ceux qui l'avaient entouré, que ce soit son frère et même son père, ses amis et bien évidemment Gabriel chez qui il vivait presque.

Il avait toujours des coups blues mais plus aussi fort qu'au tout début où son entourage avait craint de devoir l'interner pour préserver sa vie.

Sam avançait simplement, parce qu'il le devait, pour lui et aussi pour Jess qui aurait détesté le voir transformer en loque humaine.

Depuis février et la Saint-Valentin, Sam arrivait de nouveau à parler d'elle et sous les encouragements de tout le monde, n'hésitait plus à dire quand tel objet lui rappelait son parfum et tel évènement son rire. Il partageait ses souvenirs, les vidait ainsi de leur âpreté et de leur amertume.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de pleurer quand, le jour de la remise des diplômes, il n'entendit pas son nom. Il eut à peine le temps de se reprendre avant que ce ne soit à lui de récupérer ce bout de papier qui signifiait le début de sa carrière d'avocat. Il vint ensuite rejoindre Gabriel sous l'un des arbres du parcs.

\- Et voila, tu quittes le campus aujourd'hui Kiddo, lâcha Gabriel à son arrivée.  
\- Oui et… C'est étrange.  
\- Il est temps Kiddo, va faire ta vie, découvre le monde et montre aux juges et aux criminels qui commandent ici, dit-il avec un clin d'œil encourageant.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si j'allais forcément m'éloigner…  
\- Kiddo… Ce n'est pas à Palo Alto que tu vas faire ta vie ! Cette ville est bien pour son université mais pas pour y vivre indéfiniment.  
\- Toi tu le fais bien.  
\- Mais moi je bosse dans cette université. Toi, tu dois découvrir le monde.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de me foutre dehors à coup de pieds ?  
\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais…  
\- Gabe, on est ami non ? On peut continuer à se voir et à se parler, même si je déménage ailleurs. Les téléphones existent.  
\- On pourrait… Mais je préfère les ruptures franches, mon cœur !  
\- Ne commence pas avec ça Gabe, ce n'est pas le moment, s'agaça Sam.  
\- Franchement Kiddo, je ne peux rien t'apporter dans ta future vie à part un frein. Pourquoi insister ?  
\- Parce que tu… Tu as été là pendant ces quatre années. Dès que j'ai eu besoin d'aide, tu répondais présent. Tu m'as aidé pour être avec Jessica, tu étais là quand ça allait entre nous et quand ça n'allait pas et tu m'as soutenu quand elle… Quand elle est morte. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on cesse d'être ami parce que tu… Tu penses que tu pourrais être une gêne !  
\- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux te donner une autre raison Kiddo.

Sam frissonna sous le regard décidé de Gabriel mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce.

\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, déclara fermement le nouveau diplômé.

Gabriel pencha la tête avec un sourire narquois puis fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Sam. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui attrapa la nuque et le força à se baisser pour l'embrasser violemment.

Sam se recula aussitôt et regarda, horrifié, le gardien qui souriait avec assurance.

Sans un mot, Sam fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

Gabriel venait de l'embrasser, alors qu'il savait mieux que quiconque pour Jessica et son deuil récent !

Le cœur battant et bouleversé, Sam prit la fuite, les larmes aux yeux, sans un regard pour le gardien qui jouait avec le pendentif de ses doigts, fier d'avoir réussi son coup. Triste aussi. Il avait sciemment brisé leur amitié. Mais il faisait ça pour Sam. Pour son avenir.

.

L'avocat en herbe n'était pas parti bien loin. Il s'était installé à Los Angeles et s'était fait assez facilement recruter dans un cabinet de bonne réputation. Pour l'instant, il était stagiaire et s'occupait de dossier très simple.

Il s'était trouvé un appartement cosy près de Santa Monica et vivait presque bien sa nouvelle vie.

Presque.

Six mois avaient passé depuis le baiser en traître de Gabriel et il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit, pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elle était le déroulement de ce baiser ou plutôt son commencement. En effet, c'était le blond qui l'avait embrassé. Qui l'avait forcé à l'embrasser. Après tout ces mois passés à ses côtés, à pleurer Jessica ou à rire devant la télé, Sam voyait cela comme la pire des trahisons, une de celles qui remettaient en cause absolument tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas même pas si Gabriel avait fait ça dans une véritable envie réprimée jusque là ou juste pour le faire fuir ! Sam n'avait donc aucune idée de s'il avait raison de se questionner sur les regards de Gabriel quand ils étaient seuls ou non, de se prendre la tête à interpréter chacun de ses gestes envers lui. Ami ou plus ? Impossible à savoir.

L'autre raison qui l'empêchait de sortir ce baiser de sa tête était qu'il n'était pas gay, vraiment pas ! Il ne s'était toujours intéressé qu'aux femmes, exclusivement ! Qu'à Jessica surtout... En tout cas, il était hétéro. Ce baiser n'aurait donc dû que le gêner ou l'énerver au pire, pas le bouleverser… A qui ça fichait la trouille d'avoir un ami gay franchement ? A personne ! Sauf au type qui se croyait en danger, qui pensait passer à la casserole un jour… Ce que Sam n'avait pas craint jusqu'à ce jour de la remise des diplômes.

Même six mois après, ce baiser bref et brusque continuait de prendre la tête à Sam.

Et puis il y eut une visite son frère…

.

Ils regardaient tous les deux un match de football américain dans l'appartement de Sam, en toute décontraction, quand Dean posa la question qui fit basculer le cours de la soirée :

\- Comment on peut savoir si on est… Si on intéressé par les mecs Sammy ?

Sam manqua recracher sa bière sur la table basse et regarda son frère avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci ne quittait pas la télé des yeux, trouvant refuge dans l'écran plasma pour ne pas se confronter au regard de Sam.

\- P-pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, comme ça…

Dean haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance visiblement fausse et reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

Le silence s'épaissit, tout juste entrecoupé par la voix du commentateur.

\- Il y a ce gars à l'atelier… Enfin, il bosse pas à l'atelier hein ! C'est juste qu'il a une bagnole pourrie et qu'il passe la moitié de son temps au garage pour la réparer. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il ne la changeait pas sa poubelle sur roues d'ailleurs… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un modèle de collection…  
\- Il… Il vient si souvent que ça ? interrogea Sam, la gorge sèche des révélations de son frère.  
\- C'est comme s'il avait deux mains gauches, il vient même pour gonfler ses pneus ! Un jour il viendra pour qu'on lui fasse le plein ou qu'on lui règle sa radio…. Et forcément, c'est sur moi que ça tombe à chaque coup !  
\- Tu ne peux pas le filer à l'un de tes collègues ?

Dean fit tourner sa bière dans sa bouteille.

\- Pas envie, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Il a tellement une tête de pigeon que je suis sûr que les autres lui feraient payer plus d'intervention que nécessaire ! Et le con paierait en souriant et en remerciant en plus !

Sam regarda son frère d'un œil neuf. Il triturait sa bouteille, mal à l'aise, et ses pommettes et ses oreilles lui semblaient plus rouges que d'ordinaire.

\- Dean, ça te gêne de te dire que… Peut-être, tu pourrais être intéressé par un homme ?

Dean reposa sa bouteille et se pencha en avant, comme accablé.

\- J'en sais rien. Je me suis dit que toi tu saurais me dire. Après tout, ça te dérange pas toi.  
\- Hein ? s'étouffa Sam.  
\- Tu as bien eu une histoire avec le nabot, non ?  
\- De quoi ?! Jamais de la vie !

Dean tourna la tête vers son frère et le regarda, dubitatif.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs sur toi et lui et toi tu paraissais gêné. Et puis je l'ai vu t'embrasser !  
\- Mais… Non ! C'était..  
\- C'était aussi le seul à vraiment réussir à te faire oublier… A te faire penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Et tu vivais chez lui ! rappela Dean.  
\- C'était juste plus pratique ! Je ne supportais pas toujours d'être seul, ça me… Je ne pouvais juste pas et il était d'accord alors… On a jamais… Oh dieu, souffla Sam en regardant son frère horrifié. Vous êtes combien à avoir cru ça ?

Dean se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, et retourna à l'écran de télé.

\- Dean ?  
\- Tout le monde. Comment on aurait pu deviner aussi ?  
\- En me le demandant ! Gabriel et moi, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble !  
\- Tu lui as offert un collier Sam !  
\- C'était le cadeau de Saint-Valentin de Jess ! Je ne savais pas quoi en faire !  
\- Et donc, tu l'as offert à un pote… Bien sûr, on fait tous ça, ricana Dean.  
\- La ferme...  
\- Mais… C'était pas une rupture le baiser de ce jour-là alors ?  
\- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais non… C'était…  
\- T'es pas clair Samantha.  
\- Va te faire foutre, grommela Sam qui n'était pas loin de l'hyperventilation. On… Il voulait juste que je l'oublie pour faire ma vie et moi j'ai refusé !  
\- Mais ce n'était pas une rupture… lâcha Dean, goguenard.  
\- Pas amoureuse ! Amicale ! Le baiser c'était pour me faire partir ! Et ça a fonctionné d'ailleurs, soupira Sam.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que… J'en sais rien…

Dean regarda son frère avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la pitié et décapsula deux autres bières. Sam engloutit la sienne en deux gorgés.

\- On est bien avancé maintenant, soupira Dean. Ça ne m'aide pas à savoir si je ressens un truc pour ce gars ou pas.  
\- Embrasse-le et si tu fuis tu sauras…  
\- Je saurais quoi ?  
\- Si seulement je le savais… grommela sombrement Sam.

.

Sam réfléchit longtemps après cette discussion avec son frère et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait horrifié devant leur attitude à lui et Gabriel et plus ce baiser d'adieu le tourmentait ! Il ne savait même pas s'il avait aimé ou non ! Il ne s'en souvenait pas, ça avait été trop bref, trop inattendu. Gabriel avait fait ça justement pour le choquer après tout.

Gabriel…

Sam se demanda soudain si le gardien avait vu et compris la situation contrairement à lui. Il s'était rendu compte de l'ambiguïté des gestes de Sam ? Ou alors il avait lui aussi fait l'autruche ?

Tout était flou et illogique.

Son amitié avec Gabriel lui laissait désormais un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge et une impression de rater. Il passa ses jours à ruminer, à essayer de comprendre mais pas complètement.

Et puis Dean invita Castiel en tant qu'ami à passer un déjeuner avec son frère. Pour voir. Il espérait obtenir une réponse de Sam sur ce qu'il redoutait ou espérait.

Le nouvel avocat découvrit ce jour-là l'homme qui faisait douter son aîné. Il fut plus que surpris en le voyant. Indubitablement masculin et viril, il était l'exacte opposé des femmes que Dean ramenait habituellement. Bizarrement, Sam s'était un peu attendu à ce que son frère ramène un homme androgyne, un mignon, un garçon aux allures féminines dans lequel il aurait retrouvé ses goûts en matière de femme. On en était très très loin… Un regard bleu tranchant, un costume qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et une présence imposante. Lui trouver une quelconque féminité aurait demandé un bout temps et il n'aurait pas été sûr de réussir.

Sam se reprit après plusieurs secondes d'observation intense et impoli et mit son invité aussi à l'aise que possible en l'installant à table pour le repas. C'est durant ce déjeuner qu'il comprit ce que ressentait son frère et ce qui lui arrivait. Ça pouvait effectivement passer pour de l'amitié. Une amitié très poussée mais de l'amitié tout de même. La différence tenait à cette petite étincelle qui se produisait dès que son frère et son ami se croisaient du regard et aux sourires maladroits qu'ils s'échangeaient. Il y avait aussi leur mains qui paraissaient se chercher mais qui se repoussaient dès qu'elles se touchaient malencontreusement. Il y avait leur voix quand ils s'adressaient l'un à l'autre, leur langage corporel, timide, hésitant…

Ce fut un déjeuner assez gênant pour Sam qui avait l'impression de jouer la duègne ou le chaperon de son frère. Et qu'il les trouve adorable dans leur petit nuage ne changeait rien ! Merde, il avait presque l'impression de se voir au tout début avec Jessica, quand il ne savait pas comme l'aborder ou même juste lui parler ! Au moins pourra-t-il donner sa réponse à son frère ce soir : oui, il y avait un truc entre eux deux. Aucun doute là-dessus !

Quant à Sam lui-même, concernant Gabriel, il réfléchissait toujours…

.

Le concierge regardait les élèves marcher, courir ou se balader dans le campus depuis le toit d'un des bâtiments.

On sentait la nervosité et les phéromones dans l'air en ce quatorze février. Stanford était peut-être l'une des meilleures université du pays, ne sélectionnant que les plus brillants esprit pour profiter de son enseignement, ces brillants cerveaux n'étaient dans le fond que des jeunes gens aux cœurs encore mal entrainés. Les jeunes femmes se regroupaient nerveusement en bande, se demandant quel niveau de romantisme leur petit-ami allait révéler. Les jeunes hommes de leur côté faisait semblant d'avoir oublié la date devant leurs amis, jurant qu'ils n'étaient de toute façon pas du genre à offrir un mignon ourson en peluche avec un ruban au nom de leur copine...

Gabriel joua avec la médaille accrochée autour de son cou en regardant le monde sous lui. Il la tournait et la retournait entre ses doigts, sentant le métal se réchauffer à force de manipulation.

Il avait bien fait d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Sam était trop gentil, il se serait mis des bâtons dans les roues juste pour rester et ne pas perdre le contact. Il aurait été capable de flinguer une carrière reposant pour beaucoup sur les contacts et les fréquentations uniquement pour lui, or Gabriel ne voulait vraiment pas de ça. Il voulait que Sam soit heureux, se trouve une nouvelle femme qui le rendra plus écœurant qu'une tarte au sucre et devienne un avocat hors pair dans une grande ville.

Bon, il aurait pu trouver une autre méthode que le baiser… Mais ça lui avait paru une bonne idée sur le moment ! Le meilleur moyen de dégoûter Sam et de le faire partir ! Il n'avait simplement pas envisagé que… Que ça puisse lui plaire. Se main posée sur la nuque de Gigantor, ses cheveux s'emmêlant dans ses doigts, leur lèvres l'une contre l'autre et son autre main qui prenait appuie sur sa hanche…

Ouais, l'idée n'avait peut-être pas été si bonne en définitive. Ou trop bonne. En tout cas, maintenant Gabriel ne pouvait plus penser à Sam sans se sentir un peu triste.

Il continuait de donner ses coups de mains sur le campus, aidant les gosses un peu paumés comme Sam l'avait été, inventant des châtiments pour les têtes à claques et les profs qui prenaient un peu trop la grosse tête. Il s'occupait en somme, et bien qu'il l'ait un peu espéré mais aussi craint, il n'avait pas trouvé d'étudiant du même acabit que Sam. C'est qu'il était à ranger dans la catégorie des oiseaux rares celui-là ! Et lui avait tout fait pour qu'il s'envole au loin. C'était le mieux. C'était comme ça que les choses devaient être.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit demi-tour en voyant l'heure. Il avait finit son service, il était temps de rentrer.

C'est la tête un peu dans les nuages qu'il arriva chez lui et posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il regarda curieusement ce dernier. Il y avait un manteau qui n'était pas à lui dessus.

\- Je pense que nous devons parler Gabriel.

Le concierge se tourna vers Sam, l'observant avec méfiance. Le double des clés, le plus jeune les avait gardées…

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était tout dit la dernière fois, indiqua Gabriel en restant près de la porte d'entrée.  
\- Moi je ne suis pas sûr. Gabe, j'ai une question importante à te poser : pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?  
\- Pour t'éloigner, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Et ça avait bien fonctionné jusque-là.

Gabriel eut la désagréable impression d'être piégé par le regard vert de Sam. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'il avait dit était pourtant l'entière vérité ! Sam n'avait pas de raisons d'imaginer autre chose !

Et pourtant Gigantor le regardait avec une telle intensité… Comme s'il fouillait son âme à la recherche de la vérité. Cela rendait Gabriel particulièrement nerveux.

\- Tu la portes toujours, constata soudain Sam en souriant doucement.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le gardien avec une légère défiance.

Sam pointa son doigt sur sa gorge et Gabriel se maudit en réalisant qu'il jouait avec la médaille, comme toujours quand il s'ennuyait ou qu'il était stressé.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire ! râla le blond en rangeant le pendentif sous sa chemise.

Sam ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai offerte à l'époque, songea le jeune avocat. Je veux dire, quel ami offre le pendentif de sa défunte copine ?  
\- Tu as toujours été un doux dingue qui s'ignore, se moqua Gabriel.  
\- Peut-être, admit Sam. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que, même sans en avoir conscience, tu avais déjà en partie pris sa place dans ma vie.  
\- Sam…  
\- J'aime Jessica et je l'aimerais sûrement toujours mais j'ai le cœur grand, c'est toi qui me le disais souvent.  
\- Sam, tu venais de la perdre, tu t'es accroché à ce que tu pouvais ! Je suis flatté mais je…

Le plus grand ne le laissa pas finir et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le coller contre la porte d'entrée. Là, il prit le visage de Gabriel dans ses mains, lui coupant la voix.

\- Je me suis demandé comment c'était possible, souffla Sam pensivement. J'aime les femmes, j'aime Jessica et elle vient à peine de mourir. Tu n'es qu'un ami qui peut parfois s'avérer véritablement horripilant.  
\- Seulement parfois ? tenta de rire Gabriel.  
\- Mais je crois que ce genre de chose ne se discute pas et ne s'explique pas, poursuivit Sam. Cela se vit juste.  
\- Tu vas le regretter si tu fais ça Kiddo, murmura le gardien en voyant le visage de Sam se rapprocher.  
\- Si cela peut te rassurer, je le regrette déjà, sourit le plus jeune.

Gabriel fondit aussitôt les lèvres posées sur les siennes. Sa main droite vint naturellement s'enfouir dans les cheveux de Sam tandis que la gauche accrochait sa hanche. C'était dix fois mieux que sous l'arbre. Parce que Sam était consentant, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient et de pourquoi ils le faisaient, parce que c'était juste doux et agréable.

Parce que ça remplaçait tous les mots qu'ils n'arrivaient pour l'instant pas à se dire.

 

000

 

Sam sortit du cabinet, tard. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas près de s'arranger. Il était sur un gros dossier qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre, résultat, il y passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées avec heures supplémentaires en prime ! Pour autant, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il passa la porte de sa maison. Il déposa ses affaires, fit chauffer son plateau repas qui l'attendait sagement sur la table de la cuisine et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Rapidement, une tête blonde vint se poser sur ses cuisses.

\- Et je mange comment moi ? s'amusa Sam.  
\- Pas mon problème.

L'avocat leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix endormie de Gabriel. Il avait encore refuser d'aller se coucher avant qu'il ne soit rentrée.

Sam prit sa fourchette dans une main pour manger l'énième chef d'œuvre culinaire de son petit-ami – là-dessus il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il battait Jess à plat de couture – tandis que l'autre allait se poser sur le flanc du blond pour le caresser distraitement.

\- Ton frère et Castiel ont appelé. Ils nous invitent officiellement chez eux pour Thanksgiving.  
\- Ça me fera plaisir de les revoir.  
\- On y était il y a deux semaine je te rappelle, râla Gabriel.

Sam imaginait très bien son amant rouler des yeux et ça le fit sourire. L'inimitié entre lui et Dean ne s'étaient pas arrangés. Elle avait même empiré quand Gabriel avait décrit la Chevrolet comme un tas de ferraille bon pour la casse.

Ils n'étaient pas passés loin du meurtre ce jour-là.

Ça allait un peu mieux avec Castiel mais le gardien désespérait devant le manque flagrant d'humour de ce dernier, sans parler de ses connaissances très limités sur… Sur à peu près tout.

Sam arrêta de manger pour embrasser la tempe d'un Gabriel bougon.

\- On peut ne pas y aller tu sais, souffla Sam. J'ai une excuse toute prête avec le boulot actuellement.  
\- Non c'est bon, soupira Gabriel. Je ferais un éno-orme effort ! Juste pour toi !  
\- Bien sûr, ricana Sam. Ce n'est pas absolument pas parce que tu imagines déjà toutes les saloperies que tu vas faire à mon frère, tout en comptant le nombre de fois où tu vas complètement larguer Castiel avec tes références !  
\- Absolument pas ! C'est de l'altruisme pur !

Sam rit avant d'enlacer son amant et de l'embrasser. Celui-ci se tortilla pour pouvoir se redresser et s'agripper à son cou.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous annoncer que Cas' est enceint ?

Sam grimaça.

\- Parfois, tu as des idées vraiment glauques…  
\- Tu préfères que ce soit ton frère qui porte l'enfant ?  
\- Gabe, tais-toi.  
\- Fais-moi taire.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Le repas de Sam fut écarté et la télé éteinte au profit d'autres activités bien plus intéressantes.

Dans le silence de la nuit, alors que l'endorphine parcourait les veines de deux corps brûlants, des mots doux qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux furent échangés sur l'oreiller.

Dans le salon, sur une étagère de la bibliothèque pour être précis, plusieurs cadres photo étaient présents. Il y avait Sam et Gabriel avec leur amis ou la famille du premier. La photo d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus était aussi présente à côté d'une médaille représentant un arbre de vie posée sur un petit coussin. Plus au fond, se trouvaient quatre autres cadres, trois étant les portraits de trois garçons dont deux presque identiques et le dernier une photo de groupe de quatre frères ensemble.

Et tout devant, juste Gabriel embrassant un Sam dans sa tenue de diplômé sous un arbre. Une photo volée d'un déclic.

 

Fin


End file.
